Snake-Snake Fruit, Model: Anaconda
The Snake-Snake Fruit, Model: Anaconda (ヘビヘビ実 モデル：アナコンダ, Hebi Hebi Mi, Moderu: Anakonda) is a Zoan-type Cursed Fruit that allows its user to transform into an anaconda hybrid and a full anaconda at will. "Hebi" is Japanese for "snake". It originally belonged to some World Noble who fed it to Sandersonia Boa. Appearance Gallery Strengths and Weaknesses Strengths The fruit's major strength, as demonstrated by Sandersonia, is that along with physical strength gained from their transformed forms, they gain a long versatile body that they can use like a real anaconda. Weaknesses However, the tail of the form can be tied to an object to limit their movement and leaving them vulnerable. Other than that, this fruit does not seem to have any specific weaknesses outside the standard Cursed Fruit weaknesses. Usage The powers of the Cursed Fruit were originally used by Sandersonia for the sick entertainment purposes of her World Nobles masters. After she was freed, she used the powers to deceive her fellow Kuja warriors. By stating that her ability to turn into an anaconda is part of the curse she and her sisters lied about receiving, she is able to give some form of justification of the curse in order to hide her and her sisters' backs from the Kuja. By doing this deceitful act, Sandersonia is able to live normally amongst the other Kuja without shame. The powers of the fruit have also been used by Sandersonia for combat purposes. With her long hybrid body gained from the fruit's powers, she is capable of moving in snake-like patterns to both avoid and attack her opponents. She also uses Haki in conjunction with the fruits powers. Attacks The named techniques that are used by Sandersonia that involve the Devil Fruit are as follows: *'Pit of the Dancing Snake' (蛇穴の舞い, Saragi no Mai): Joining with her younger sister in their half snake forms, Sandersonia and Marigold both battle an opponent together. "Saragi" is the name of a city in Nara. This was first seen being used against Luffy. *'Heavy Slam' (ヘビースラム, Hebī Suramu): With her tail wrapped around an opponent to prevent them from escaping, Sandersonia body slams them into the ground. This was first seen being used against Luffy. The name of this attack is a pun as "Heavy" and "Hebi" (snake in Japanese) sound the same. It could be translated to as Snake Slam, as the kanji used for "Heavy" is that of "Snake". *'Snake Dance' (スネークダンス, Sunēku Dansu): As an opponent attacks Sandersonia in her hybrid form, Sandersonia dodges the attacks using her Kenbunshoku Haki with her snake body. The way she moves about using this technique resembles belly dancing. This was first seen being used against Luffy. This is similar to CP9's Paper Art. *'Medusa Hair: Eight-Headed Serpent' (蛇髪憑き: 八岐大蛇, Hebigami-Tsukai: Yamata no Orochi): Forming her hair like seven snakes, Sandersonia uses them, along with her own head, like a hydra-like beast to attack an opponent. The fangs of these snakes are as strong as steel, and are capable of crushing stone. When this attack is used with Marigold's "Salamander" technique, it is said to be the ultimate absolute attack, as it aims to attack the target from all possible directions, leaving no percent chance of a blind-spot for the attack. The name of this technique comes from the Japanese mythological eight headed serpent called Yamata no Orochi as well as being another reference to a Gorgon, as Medusa was known to have snakes for hair. Although this attack seems to be related to the theme of Sandersonia's Cursed Fruit, it is unknown if this fact is true as Zoan Cursed Fruits just allow the user to transform into an animal, not to gain control of their hair; so this could be somewhat related to Life Return, however it was never confirmed as one. This was first seen being used against Luffy. History Past Synopsis Trivia * Not knowing that it's actually the power of a Cursed Fruit, the Kuja of Amazon Lily attribute Sandersonia's ability to turn into an anaconda to a curse that she and her sisters supposedly got from defeating a monster called a Gorgon. * Snake hair is a feature commonly featured on the head of the gorgons. * Just as Sandersonia (along with her sister Marigold) is the largest of the known Kuja, the green anaconda is one of the world's longest snakes, reaching more than 5 m (17 ft) long. The longest scientifically recorded specimen was a female measuring 521 cm (18.1 ft). References External Links * Anaconda - Wikipedia article on Anacondas Site Navigation Category:Cursed Fruits Category:Zoan